


Let it Snow

by NikiAlex03



Series: Flufftober 2020 [9]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Flufftober, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Vacation, snowy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikiAlex03/pseuds/NikiAlex03
Summary: "I love you."“Even though you’re freezing?”“Mmhm.” Magnus considered, “If you stay next to me all the time, it should be fine.”ORIt's snowing outside, and Magnus and Alec cuddle to keep each other warmFlufftober Prompt: Snowy/Rainy Day
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Flufftober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947610
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	Let it Snow

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this while listening to 'Let it Snow', hence the title, so.... pull up youtube (or your own playlist if you have taste and it's already there) for the Full Experience™.  
> Prompt list provided by @vex-bittys on tumblr.  
> I'm @nerdesqque on twitter and @nikialexx on tumblr, come say hi!

Outside was covered in snow and Magnus was about 5 seconds away from turning to ice. Through the chattering of his teeth from where he was huddled underneath the blankets, he heard Alec's footsteps as he wandered back into the room from wherever he had been the past few minutes, and Magnus jumped a little as warm fingers touched themselves to his shoulder blade. Alec retracted almost immediately. 

"Sorry. Should've warned you."

"It's okay, I heard you coming. It's just me." Magnus said, pulling himself up into a sitting position and taking in the mugs Alec was holding with a pleased hum.

"I was making these." Alec said.

"Hot chocolate." He elaborated. Magnus inhaled deeply and let out a contented sigh. He was rewarded with one of Alec's laughs. He scooted around on the couch to make room for Alec as he sat down himself, and reached out to pull Alec's hand into his, attempting to express his gratitude, however Alec was the one to jump this time.

"Jeez, you're freezing." He exclaimed, but didn’t move his hand away, "Come here." 

Magnus was bundled into warm arms and snuggled himself closer to Alec, immediately he felt himself beginning to heat up in his boyfriend’s embrace. 

“Sorry. My personal heater left me.” Magnus grumbled, poking Alec in the side. Alec chuckled and kissed the top of his head in a silent apology. Magnus decided to forgive him. 

"Hot chocolate?" He requested, holding his hands out. They shifted slightly and Magnus beamed as the mug was placed in his hands. He took a small sip, sighing as his soul ascended to heaven.

"So good. This is amazing. This whole trip is amazing. Thank you." He said, "I love you." 

“Even though you’re freezing?”

“Mmhm.” Magnus considered, “If you stay next to me all the time, it should be fine.” 

Alec didn't respond, at least not with words. He brushed away a stray strand of hair that had fallen into Magnus’ face and pressed a soft kiss to his cheek.

They were quiet like that for a long while, sipping their hot chocolate while cuddling, and they didn't speak again until the mugs were empty and discarded onto the center table. At which point Alec pulled Magnus even closer than they had been before and pressed a gentle, almost too slow kiss to his lips. Magnus melted into it, wondering, not for the first time, how exactly he had managed so many years without Alec's kisses. It felt as though they were tethered to his very lifeline.

"I like your ways of warming me up." Magnus said softly, their lips barely separating to get the words out. He felt Alec's smile against his, and the cold was hardly a problem at all for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Leaving Kudos and Comments mean that I will love you forever <3


End file.
